O Casamento
by Mjer Odindottir
Summary: O casamento de Thor e Loki. Os sentimentos envolvendo os quatro amigos.  Um presente de casamento atrasado para Lady Bogard e Agnostic..  ahaha... primeira fic com esse shipper... bem leve pois ainda não aguentaria fazer um lemon dos dois..  UA.


Mjer sorria docemente ao terminar de ajeitar a gravata do irmão adotivo. Ele estava de fato maravilhoso. Sempre foram muito unidos, desde pequenos, e eram melhores amigos, até que ele sempre dizia que quando crescesse eles se casariam e dariam netos aos pais deles. Mas o futuro pregou uma peça nos dois quando fez o de cabelos negros se apaixonar pelo irmão mais velho dos dois.

A ruiva não sentia raiva alguma do fato, e não odiava o irmão por isso, afinal ela também estava gostando de outra pessoa, mas não é sobre isso que falaremos agora. Loki estava de fato magnífico em seu terno branco bem alinhado. Para Mjer o irmão iria de vestido, mas ele negou relutante, então ela teve que aceitar e fazer um terno para ele, mas insistiu que fosse branco e ele teve de aceitar. Também ninguém conseguia dizer não quando a garota usava seu infalível biquinho pedinte.

Eram quatro. Loki, Thor, Mjer e Sif. Sempre unidos desde a infância, e sempre muito arteiros. Eram tidos como o quarteto confusão e sempre tiveram uma ligação muito grande um com o outro. Isso até o mais velho começar a namorar a outra mulher do grupo. A ruiva se lembrava que na época, Loki ficara tão enfurecido que cortara os cabelos da mesma, depois eles nascendo pretos, do nada. Nisso a mais nova percebeu o amor que o outro nutria pelo loiro era mais do que apenas sentimento de irmão.

- Mjer, voce está bem?- perguntou o moreno, no seu tom acolhedor e protetor com que sempre falava com ela.

- Sim.- disse a ruiva limpando suas lágrimas- Estou lembrando do nosso passado.

- O tempo passa rápido, não é, baixinha?- fazia cafuné em seu cabelo, trantando-a como se ela fosse muito mais nova que ele.- Mas agora estou realizando meu sonho.

Ela sorri, e ele também. Loki adorava o sorriso da sua irmã caçula. Ela parecia uma anjo, uma bonequinha de porcelana que poderia quebrar a qualquer instante. Isso ele compartilhava com o mais velho, que também vivia preocupado com a mais nova. Os dois eram apaixonados por ela, um sentimento que ia além do de irmãos, quase um amor de pais com sua filha.

- Se não tivesse os nossos pais, eu te adotaria.- disse Loki brincalhão. A pequena franziu o rosto.

- Nem vem. Não quero ser adotada não.

O moreno sorriu. Gostava também quando ela fazia cara de emburrada. Lembrava-se de quando ele e Thor disseram para ela e para Sif que estavam apaixonados. Isso foi depois de anos sem se falarem direito. Quando ele ficou doente e não podiam fazer nada, e o loiro moveu céus e terra para achar um doador para o caçula, e logo perceberam os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Nisso estava a meses do casamento dele com Sif.

A morena ficou furiosa. Gritou e deu vários escândalos. Fez várias das ameaças típicas dela para ele, mas Loki sempre era defendido pelos dois irmãos. Mjer já agiu diferente. Ela deu um sorriso calmo e disse que já sabia disso a muito tempo, e que torcia pelos dois. O moreno sabia que a irmã apesar de tudo tinha esperanças ainda dos olhares do mesmo serem lançados a ela, e que sofria muito com isso, e doía saber que seu pequeno tesouro estava sofrendo, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso.

- Agora que eu estou pronto, vou ajudá-la a colocar o seu vestido, afinal é minha dama de honra.

- Não sei porque você me escolheu como dama de honra. Não sou mais criança.

- Mas será sempre meu pequeno tesouro. Minha pequena princesa, irmãzinha.

- Irmão, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

- Pode contar tudo, irmãzinha.

- Eu estou gostando da Sif.

- Eu já sabia.

E sim. Ele já sabia. Quando Loki e Thor contaram que iriam se casar, fora Mjer que fora até Sif acalma-la para que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira, e fora a morena que consolara a ruiva que estava sofrendo intensamente com a quebra da esperança que tinha de um dia ter o moreno junto a ela. Na verdade a única que não sabia disso era a própria Sif, tapada demais para perceber qualquer coisa a volta dela.

Enquanto os mais novos se arrumavam, Thor ficava angustiado pela demora do noivo. O loiro andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao altar. Já haviam entrado todos os que deveriam entrar, e ele e o juiz esperavam ansiosos pela chegada do jovem de cabelos negros. A madrinha, Sif, ia até ele para tentar acalma-lo, sorrindo marota.

- Calma, cara. Ele vem. "As noivas" sempre demoram para chegar. E Mjer está com ele. Depois de tudo que ela fez para deixarem vocês casarem você acha que ela deixaria alguma coisa atrapalhar?

- Verdade, Sif. está certa.

- Preferia ser o padrinho. Essa roupa está super desconfortável.

- Está bem, mulher macho.

- Thor! Vai se fuder!

- Ta bom, amigo.

Disse dando um abraço na mesma. Pensava como era engraçado como as coisas mudaram. Alguns meses atrás a morena faria de tudo para separar os dois, e hoje ela da total apoio e até é madrinha do casamento. O padrinho fora Balder. Apesar de puritano demais para aceitar a relação, ele era irmão mais novo deles e gostava muito dos mesmos. Agora o mesmo e Sif não se batiam, e o loiro sabia o motivo. Ambos gostavam de sua irmãzinha mais nova.

Logo alguém avisa que o noivo chegara. Os padrinhos vão para a entrada do local da cerimônia e vem um Loki muito nervoso. SIf e Balder olham Mjer carinhosamente, que estava linda no vestido de dama de honra, um tomara que caia lilás com babados na saia, Também trajava um par de brincos perolados e os cabelos presos num elegante nó na nuca. Não foram falar com ela, mas ficaram de boca aberta com a beleza da mesma.

Mjer também ficou embasbacada ao ver como a outra estava estupenda em seu vestido de madrinha. Era lilás também como o dela, mas era um tom mais escuro e tinha alças semi-transparentes. Usava os cabelos negros soltos, mostrando toda a beleza dos mesmos, e brincos de aqua-marina, realçando a cor azul de seus olhos.

O coração da pequena bateu acelerado, mas apertou ao vê-la de braços dados com Balder entrando na igreja. Sentiu um pouco de ciúmes dela estar ao lado de outra pessoa como madrinha do casamento dos irmãos, mas não tanto, pois sabia que por algum motivo ambos se odiavam muito e viviam quase se matando. Bem que antes Loki e Thor eram a mesma coisa, e agora estavam se casando.

- Mjer, voce está bem? - perguntou Loki, enquanto esperava Odin para entrar no salão.

- Balder e Sif.

- Eles se odeiam.

- Vocês também se odiavam. -dizia se referindo a ele e ao loiro.

- É diferente. Eles se odeiam porque te amam.

- Seria bom se fosse verdade.

Como o loiro já havia entrado com a mãe de ambos, agora era a vez de Loki entrar acompanhado de Odin, que não parecia muito confortável com a idéia de levar o filho até as mãos do outro como se fosse uma mulher, mas se era assim que queriam não poderia ir contra e fazer os filhos sofrerem, ainda mais com a insistência que a caçula fizera, e realmente ninguém consegue dizer não a pequena ruiva.

- Cuide bem dessas aliança, irmãzinha. - disse o moreno, entregando as alianças para a mais nova.- Como dama de honra é isso que você tem que fazer. Meu pequeno tesouro.

Dizendo isso beijou a testa da mais nova e entrou no salão acompanhado do pai. Todos olharam para ele chorando de emoção e alguns cochichando baixo sobre suas impressões em relação ao casamento. Tocava a marcha nupcial, que era linda, mas para Thor, que via o irmão entrar com o terno branco, ele era o mais lindo do local.

Loki também ficou embasbacado com a beleza do mais velho no fraque azul anil e sapato social preto. Os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo não tiravam a formalidade da cerimônia, e muito menos a beleza do loiro. Chegaram um em frente ao outro, e Odin entregou a mão do mais novo a Thor. Os dois foram ao altar e logo em seguida vinha a dama de honra, linda com as duas alianças em cima de uma almofada em seus braços.

Todos olhavam para ela embasbacados pela beleza juvenil da mesma. Os irmãos sorriam orgulhosos olhando para seu pequeno tesouro, e Balder e Sif só faltavam babar ao ver a jovem indo até o altar aonde estavam os noivos. Se senta num lugar perto e espera o juiz começar a cerimônia. Thor e Loki se olham com um brilho nos olhos intenso.

- Estamos aqui hoje..-começou o juiz de paz- ..para celebrar a união de Thor e Loki Heikkinen. Existe alguém dentre vós que tenha algo a dizer que impeça a mesma? Se houver alguém, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

E todos se calaram. Não se sabe se alguém tinha alguma coisa para impedir o matrimônio dos irmãos, mas nada foi dito sobre isso, para alívio dos mesmos. Então, depois de alguns instantes, o celebrante pigarreou alto e começou, olhando para Loki atento.

- Loki Heikkinen, você aceita Thor Aesir como seu futuro esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. - o moreno respondeu convicto.

- Thor Aesir. Você aceita Loki Aesir como scomo seu futuro esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- As alianças podem ser trazidas.

Ao dito do juiz, Mjer levanta-se de seu banco e vai até os noivos. Thor e Loki olham para a irmã carinhosamente. A beijam na testa e pegam ambos uma aliança. O nervosismo era imenso entre os dois, assim como a felicidade no coração de ambos. A ruiva sorria olhando os dois e voltava para seu banco. Thor pegava a aliança em sua mão e colocava no dedo do mais novo dizendo.

- Receba esta aliança como sinal de meu amor, carinho e respeito, e como minha promessa de amá-lo por todas as nossas vidas e além dela.

Loki fez o mesmo em relação a Thor, e repetiu os mesmos votos. Mjer brincou com isso comentando com Sif que eles deveriam estar sem imaginação para fazer os votos por isso falaram algo tão curto e padrão. Os mesmos, ouvindo o comentário da mais nova riram esperando o juiz decretar o final da cerimônia, enquanto assinavam a certidão de casamento e o livro do mesmo.

- Eu, Freya Vanir, juíza da décima quarta vara de família, em nome da nação Norueguesa, os declaro casados. Podem beijar-se então.

Assim que a mesma terminou a fala, Thor puxou o mais novo para si e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Logo penetrava a língua na boca do mesmo, não achando resistência alguma do moreno. O abraça enquanto procura o órgão paladar do irmão, juntando os de ambos num ritmo suava e melódico, dançando na boca do moreno. Demorou alguns minutos, mas eles tiveram que parar, pois iria começar o baile e antes a "noiva" deveria lançar o buquê.

Todas as mulheres do local, exceto Sif, estavam lá no amontoado de gente para pegar as flores, já que quem as pegasse seria a próxima a casar. A ruiva estava excitada com a perspectiva e esperava ansiosa para Loki jogasse. O mesmo estava virado de costas, sorrindo maroto para Thor que ria como se ambos tivessem um plano em mente. Quando o moreno lançou, todas correram amontoadas querendo o mesmo, mas este caíra diretamente no colo da madrinha.

- Sif?

Thor e Loki riram da reação que Mjer teve ao ver a outra com o buquê. Ela olhava-a assustada e um pouco corada. Abaixava a cabeça e o moreno batia no ombro da mesma dizendo para ela ir conversar com a morena. Os recém-casados foram pegar um carro para irem ao lugar aonde seria a festa, que não seria no mesmo lugar. Foram se beijando docemente, planejando fugir no meio da cerimônia para a lua de mel, que seria no Egito, com passagens e estadia pagas pela caçula. No carro, os dizeres em nórdico:

Recém Casados.


End file.
